Separate
by Lionne Im
Summary: Chanyeol yang polos, Kris yang sok akrab, dan Yixing yang cerewet. / Pertemuan KrisYeol yang berawal dari rasa sok tahu Kris. / "U-umm, I'm sorry, Sir," / "Apa kau mau pergi makan malam bersamaku?" / "ASTAGA KRIS‼APA ITU SEBUAH AJAKAN KENCAN!" / a KrisYeol fanfiction guys


**Author : Lionne Im**  
**Title : Separate**  
**Cast(s) : Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, and Zhang Yixing**  
**Genre(s) : Romance, fluff**  
**Length : Ficlet**

* * *

Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi taman kota. Mata bulatnya bergerak ke sana ke mari, dengan mulut yang masih belum berhenti mengunyah sandwich, Dia sedang mencari-cari Yixing, kakak angkatnya yang telah menghilang 10 menit yang lalu. Yixing itu pelupa – ia bahkan melupakan Chanyeol yang minta ditemani ke toilet umum tadi. Chanyeol ingin mencarinya, tapi mana ia tahu seluk beluk kota ini. Ayolah, ini Inggris, Bung – Chanyeol saja baru kemarin mendaratkan kaki di negara sepak bola tersebut. Jadi, Chanyeol harus apa? Dari pada tambah tersesat, lebih baik ia duduk manis di sini; menunggu seseorang yang baik hati untuk mengantarkannya ke flat Yixing (Well, Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh juga. Ia tahu alamat Yixing, hanya saja, ia mana tahu jalannya.).

Chanyeol menatap kantong plastik besar yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Banyak cemilan di dalamnya. Sebenarnya ini cemilan yang mereka beli beberapa menit sebelum tragedi menghilangnya Yixing. Awalnya, Yixing yang memegang kantong plastik tersebut, berhubung Chanyeol sedang dalam toilet. Tapi setelah Chanyeol keluar, ia tak menemukan sosok kakaknya itu di sana. Ia hanya melihat seonggok kantong plastik besar yang menggantung dengan tidak elitnya di gagang pintu toilet. _What the hell_!?

Chanyeol melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Huh, tak adakah insan yang tergerak nuraninya untuk membantu Chanyeol? Oh, tentu saja. Mana mereka tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah terpisah dengan kakaknya.

Chanyeol membuka satu bungkusan sandwich. Sebenarnya itu sandwich milik Yixing. tapi berhubung orangnya tidak ada, tak apa 'kan ia mengambil jatahnya?

Chanyeol mengunyah sandwich itu tanpa henti. Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali sekarang. Semoga saja tak akan ada orang yang menculiknya.

"_How a beautiful day, is'nt it?_"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria asing duduk tepat di sampingnya. Apa pria itu bicara dengan Chanyeol? Ah, sepertinya iya. Memangnya ada siapa lagi di sini selain dirinya?

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak terlalu fasih dalam bahasa Inggris. Sebenarnya ia mengerti sih apa yang dikatakan pria asing itu, namun Chanyeol sendiri bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Diam lebih baik, 'kan?

"_By the way, what are you doing alone_ _in here?_" tanya pria asing itu lagi.

Astaga, apa yang pria ini katakan? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti. "_U-umm, I'm sorry,_ _Sir,_" Chanyeol bergumam seadanya.

"_Yes?_"

"_I'm a Korean_." ugh, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mengatakan itu!

"_Really? I'm a Chinese. I ever studying at Seoul. I also can speak Korean!_" ujar pria itu.

Ugh! Dasar! Chanyeol bilang dirinya orang Korea agar pria asing itu berhenti mengajaknya berbicara. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak suka, hanya saja kalau dalam bahasa Inggris Chanyeol angkat tangan. Eh, kalau tidak salah dengar, tadi pria asing itu bilang dia bisa berbicara bahasa Korea, 'kan?

"Maaf, _Agashi_. Aku tidak terlalu paham dalam bahasa Inggris. Jadi, u-umm…" astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar mengatakannya! Oke, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa.

Pria asing itu diam sejenak; mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku. Ku pikir kau mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kris. Tidak usah terlalu formal, ini Eropa bukan Asia, oke?" pria asing bernama Kris itu terkikik kecil.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. "Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Nama yang bagus." puji Kris. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Terima kasih. Aku terpisah dengan kakakku saat aku ke toilet umum tadi. Aku ingin meneleponnya, tapi aku tidak membawa ponsel. Ingin kembali ke _flat_-nya, tapi aku tidak tahu seluk beluk kota ini. Aku baru kemarin tiba." jawab Chanyeol. "Kau sendri sedang apa?"

"Tadinya aku ingin membeli roti di toko itu, tapi aku melihatmu sendirian di sini. Aku penasaran dan akhirnya aku bisa mengobrol denganmu sekarang. Maaf, ku kira kau orang lokal, matamu besar sekali." ujar Kris. _Well_, tiga kata terakhir dari Kris tadi merupakan bentuk pujian tidak langsung untuk Chanyeol. Jarang sekali orang Asia Timur punya mata sebesar dirinya.

"Ah, terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Kris mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kau ku antarkan ke apartemen kakakmu? Kau pati tahu alamatnya, 'kan?"

"Astaga, benarkah?! Ya, tentu saja aku tahu alamatnya!" jawab Chanyeol antusias. Akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau mengantarkan Chanyeol pulang!

"Tapi sebelumnya, temani aku ke toko roti itu dulu, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua menyebrangi jalan untuk sampai ke toko roti tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol melihat banyak sekali roti-roti. Chanyeol tidak tahu namanya, yang jelas roti-roti ini terlihat enak. Ada yang seperti potongan pizza, ada yang di taburi gula halus, dan masih banyak lagi.

Chanyeol ingin membeli 1, tapi ia tidak membawa uang pound sterling, isi dompetnya uang won semua. Ini semua gara-gara Yixing yang tidak mau mengantarkannya ke tempat penukaran uang sebelum mereka jalan-jalan tadi.

Chanyeol terlalu lama melamun, tahu-tahu ia kini sudah berada di luar dengan Kris yang menenteng kantong plastik sedang berlogokan toko tersebut.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol menoleh. "Untukmu." Kris memberikan roti berukuran panjang yang dilumuri coklat dengan taburan kacang almond di atasnya.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar. "Whoa, terima kasih, Kris!"

"Sama-sama." balas Kris.

Chanyeol segera melahap roti tersebut. Astaga, padahal dia telah menghabiskan 2 buah _sandwich_.

Kris memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat.

"Ayo naik," ajaknya.

Chanyeol mengikuti ajakan Kris. "Kau hebat sekali dalam bahasa Inggris!" Chanyeol memuji Kris yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kris tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, aku sudah 2 tahun menetap di sini."

"Kakakku juga sudah 2 tahun menetap di sini." kata Chanyeol.

15 menit berbincang-bincang, tidak terasa kini mereka telah berada di blok apartemen Yixing. Kris merasakan kejanggalan. Sepertinya… ia sudah pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

"Kamar kakakmu di mana?" tanya Kris.

"Kamar no 42 lantai 6!"

Ah, lagi-lagi Kris merasakan _deja vu_.

"Yixing Hyung!" teriak Chanyeol di _intercom_.

Eh, tunggu… Yixing? Jangan bilang kakak Chanyeol itu-

_Cklek_…

"Astaga Chanyeol! Akhirnya kau pulang juga sayang‼ Lho… Kris?"

-Yixing teman kerjanya…

"Yixing?!"

* * *

"Jadi, kau bertemu adikku di kursi taman, ya? Apa ia menangis?" tanya Yixing asal.

"Ya, dan sebagai pemberitahuan, ia tidak menangis"

"Astaga Kris… aku tidak menyangka dunia sesempit ini. Kita bekerja di tempat yang sama 5 hari dalam seminggu dan kau bertemu adikku tanpa sepengetahuanku?! Ini sulit dibayangkan!" Yixing berbicara secepat pesawat luar angkasa. Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin sekali menyumpal mulut cerewet kakaknya itu.

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah. Chanyeol itu orang yang menyenangkan, tapi kenapa kakaknya sangat menyebalkan?

"Eum… sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Kau tunggu saja di sini dengan adik manisku. Aku ke dapur dulu, selamat bersenang-senang~" Yixing berlalu dengan anggunnya.

"Harap maklum, kakakku memang begitu." kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kami sudah kenal lama." jawab Kris kalem.

"Oh iya, boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Boleh, tentu saja."

"Umurmu berapa?"

"24 tahun." jawab Kris. "Kau sendiri?"

"22 tahun."

"Berarti kau harus memanggilku _Hyung_? Atau tidak, _Gege_?" kata Kris.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah. "Huh, tidak mau!"

Kris tertawa. "Oke, terserah kau."

* * *

Mereka telah selesai makan siang 10 menit yang lalu, diiringi dengan ocehan tak bermutu dari Yixing. Sekarang dia sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Chanyeol, aku pulang dulu. Bilangkan Yixing terima kasih atas makan siangnya." kata Kris sambil tetawa kecil.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, hati-hati di jalan, oke?"

Kris tersenyum lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi ia berhenti sebentar.

"Ada apa, Kris? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

Kris menggaruk kepalanya. "Emm, Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Besok kau sibuk tidak?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Emm…" Kris menggaruk kepalanya lagi. "Apa kau mau pergi makan malam bersamaku?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Apa? Makan malam?!

"ASTAGA KRIS‼ APA ITU SEBUAH AJAKAN KENCAN?!" suara Yixing menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Chanyeol menepuk kecil dahinya. Dasar Yixing penguping!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Yixing.

"Emm…" Chanyeol sedikit ragu. "Baiklah."

Senyum Kris mengembang. "Oke, besok aku akan menjemputmu. Selamat siang, Chanyeol‼"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Kris yang mulai menjauhi _flat_ Yixing. Ugh, tampaknya Chanyeol akan segera mendapatkan cintanya di Inggris!

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Annyeong! One Bawa FF KrisYeol nih... gimana? bagus nggak? review ya~ :)**


End file.
